O mistério da casa de praia
by Ieda-sama
Summary: O que 10 adolescentes podem aprontar numa casa de praia com um perigo quase iminente? fic melhor que o summary


W e e Primeira fic minha aqui no ff

Espero que curtam muitooo^^

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário mais dizer né,Naruto não é meu(ainda)

* * *

O mistério da casa de praia

Era uma vez 10 jovens, que resolveram descansar um pouco da vida corrida que levavam, de casa para o trabalho e do trabalho pra faculdade. Numa manhã de sábado, alugaram uma van que seguiu rumo à praia eles eram: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten e Hinata. Dentro da van, iam jogando conversa fora e ouvindo suas musicas. Em certo momento, a van parou e o motorista anunciou a chegada deles na casa de iriam ficar, que era dos pais de Sakura.

Desembarcaram da van e as meninas entraram enquanto os meninos desembarcavam as malas (que segundo as meninas, era pesada e isso era trabalho de homem). Arrumaram-se e foram para a praia, lá, passaram o dia tomando água de coco e se banhando. À tarde, voltaram para casa e pediram pizza pra jantar, assim que ela chegou, comeram, conversaram e brincaram um pouco até o sono chegar. Assim que se sentiram cansados, foram dormir.

Por volta de meia noite, quando todos estavam dormindo, ouviram-se barulhos estranhos na cozinha. As meninas, assustadas, saíram correndo e gritando para o quarto dos meninos

-LADRÃÃÃÃO- elas gritavam desesperadamente, pulando na cama dos meninos e se escondendo debaixo do cobertor

-Calma gente. Deve ser só algo caindo lá na cozinha- falou Neji com sua calma habitual. Logo, ouviram-se mais barulhos na cozinha

-É INVASÃO ALIENIGENAAAAAAAAAAA!ELES VÃO COMER NOSSO CEREBRO. COOOORRE GENTEEE - gritou Sakura correndo pelo gota geral.

-ALIENS, ALIENS! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDEEEEEEEER – gritou Sasuke, acompanhando Sakura na correria pelo quarto. A gota de todos aumentou. Naruto, já impaciente, arremessou uma raquete em Sasuke.

-PÓ CABÁ COM A FRESCURA – falou, ou melhor dizendo, gritou Gaara. – Vamos até a cozinha ver o que tem lá. – todos assentiram com a cabeça, concordando – E Sasuke, nada de levar a pistola de água rosa que você trouxe ai na sua mala pra essas "eventualidades" – disse Gaara pro fim, quando viu Sasuke revirando algo na mochila.

Rumaram até a cozinha. Os meninos estavam armados com cabos de vassouras que-sabe-lá-Deus-onde-arrumaram exceto Sasuke que tava agarrado com as meninas, com medo. Acenderam as luzes da cozinha e viram o tamanho da bagunça que havia lá: panelas no chão, louças quebradas, arroz pra todo barulhos vindo de dentro do armário debaixo da pia. E lá vão os meninos, exceto o Sasuke, que ficou lá agarrado com as meninas, tremendo de medo, abrir o bendito armário. Quando abriram, não acreditavam em quem estava ali e tinha feito aquela bagunça:

- Um rato?! – disse Shikamaru incrédulo.

- Rato?!AHHHHHHHH! CORREEEEE! – gritou Sasuke e saiu correndo para o quarto, trancando a porta. Gota geral.

- Ino, é o seu herói! – disse Hinata, rindo da cena hilária de Sasuke.

- Menos Hinata! – disse Ino, revirando os olhos.

- PÉRAI! – disse tenten chamando a atenção de todos – É UM RATO! – começou a gritaria na cozinha e as meninas foram correndo para o quanto onde Sasuke tinha se trancado.

- Aff, quero saber como uma coisa desse tamanho pôde fazer uma bagunça dessas... To começando a achar que esse é um alien ninja – disse Naruto, se permitindo rir da própria piada.

Colocaram o rato pra fora e fora acalmar Sasuke e as meninas(se bem que o Sasuke É uma menina) pra dormir.

Do lado de fora, o rato pega um celular que estava escondido no meio de seu pelos, disca um numero qualquer e aguarda na linha

"_Agencia interplanetária de ninjas alienígenas."_

- Alô, aqui é o agente Sora, minha missão foi terminada sem sucesso, não coletei amostras de arroz para a fabricação de venenos para humanos e nem ataquei nenhum humano para comer cérebro, como combinado. Repasse esse recado para a minha equipe.

"_Seu recado será repassado agora, agente Sora, tenha uma boa noite."_

Sora desligou o celular.

- Eu ainda um dia dominarei a terra e os humanos. Mwuahuauuauauahuahuhauhuahuauahuahuhuahuahuahuaahuahuahuhauhauauhuauahuhauhuauauau – foi o que Sora disse antes de começar a correr porque um gato o tinha visto.

* * *

Não tentem me matar por favor X-X

Quero reviews senão eu me jogo da cadeira do pc.

Fiquem com Deus e até a proxima!

By Ieda-sama


End file.
